The Evil Cow and His Quest for Destruction
by ChadHkoo
Summary: A barnyard animal has enough of his feudal life amidst the farm he inhabits. In retaliation, he comes to the conclusion he ultimately desires; mass destruction.
1. Chapter 1

_Critically Acclaimed New York Best Seller -_

 _It Is April 23rd... 2004. The Dawn breaks early, and birds chirp happily. The world cannot seem to get anymore admirable. Pig gets up to get a morning snack which consists of 10 tons of Crickets. Pig looks off into the distance to see his old friend, Otis. He runs up to Otis to greet him, little did Pig now, Otis is no longer looking to continue the friendship._

Pig: "Otis!? Is that really you!? Damn Otis. You've gotten buff."

Otis: "Shut the fuck up pig, where's Abby?"

Pig: "I don't know pretty sure she's been hanging with freddy."

Otis: "That Fat Cow bitch! She's been cheating on me! I'll choke the living fuck out of that measly ferret!"

Pig: "Come on Otis calm down!"

Otis: "Shut the fuck up pig!"

 _Otis proceeds to smack pig's head and Pig screams, but was knocked unconsciously due to the foul blow he took to his skull._

Otis: "don't fuck with me, pigshit."

 _Otis makes his way to Freddy's room. Freddy has decorated his room vigorously with mouse skulls and animal carcasses full of delight. Otis knocks the door with heavy intents to end freddy's life._

Freddy: "Abby, whatever you do don't open that door!"

Abby: "Why not?"

 _Abby looks through the peep hole to find Otis, with red bloodshot eyes and making an angry expression, angry enough to massacre a family of rats._

Abby: "Hey Otis!"

 _Abby opens the door and Otis proceeds to smack the door down and Abby makes a bloodcurdling scream. Otis makes a demonic grin as he stares at his future victims. Freddy cowers in the corner_

Abby: "Co-Come on Otis what's up!?"

Otis: "You fat cow bitch! You know what's up! Now you pay the ultimate consequence for your sins!"

Abby: "Wha-What do ya mean Ot- AHHHH"

 _Otis grabs Abby's eyeballs and pushes them, exerting force enough to melt steel beams._

Freddy: "STOP! STOP! OTIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Abby: "AHHHHHHHH"

 _Otis pummels Abby's skull in a final attempt to end her shortlived cow life. A loud, irritating bone crunching sound can be heard as an effect. Blood drips from her cracked forehead as she flops dead, laying on the floor like a lifeless ragdoll and with soulless black eyes. Otis begins to approach a frightened freddy_

Freddy: "STOP! STOP! OTIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

 _Otis runs at top notch speed at freddy, freddy tries to outrun him but sadly he cannot run as fast as a bullet train, which Otis has surpassed._

Freddy: "I won't be going down without a fight!"

Otis: "Shut up, you fucking rat."

 _Freddy makes an attempt to render his foe with his hardest bite to the arm._

Freddy in his thoughts: _that should do it!_

 _Otis returns his eyes to the direction of his right arm to see a rat effortly and frantically biting his forearm. Otis laughs and grabs the ferrret's long, slender neck._

Freddy, Chokingly, Screeches: "PLEASE! DON'T... DO... TH- AUAUGHGH"

 _Blood begins to flow from his inner lungs and spurting out to his lips.. He can no longer make a speech without blood gurgling into his throat. Otis begins to laugh and finally ends his measly ex-friend's life with a bone-smashing thrash to the poor ferret's weak head. Freddy's lifeless body flops to the floor similarly to Abby's, they lay perfectly side to side, both with blood manifesting their bodies. Their gruesome, dark, bodies brimming with major-damaged wounds. Their fur mispatterned and cut chaoticly. Otis glances at his Adversaries, amused at his endeavor._

Otis, with a dark voice, mumbles: "Stupid fucking pests. I'm going to squeeze the shit out of every thing that moves in this barn! For this sin you have commited, all of you will be expected to pay in hell!"

* * *

 _8 Hours later, the farmer returns to the barn to feed his livestock. He peers onto the big barn door and opens it slightly, and gasps. Blood, gruesome, unnatural figures all crammed into the barn. The farmer sheds a tear for his beloved pets, wondering who has done such a terrible thing. The Farmer grabs his 12 gauge double barrel shotgun in an effort to end whatever evil entity that has made this action. His hands shaking, he walks through the very low-lit barn. He steps ever so slightly on his tippy toes, with a frightened expression and heavy breathing. He hears a stick snap. This sound brings him jumping and he stares at his shoe to find a stick snapped in half._

Farmer: "Phew!"

 _Otis, eating a fellow animal's corpse in the corner silently, notices the farmer and sets his sights on his fresh, warm blooded future cuisine. He makes a demonic laugh_

Farmer: "Huh!? What was that? Who are you!? Show Yourself!"

 _Otis laughs and slowly walks towards the farmer_

Farmer: "You beast! I'll destroy you for what you've done to my pets!"

 _The farmer quickly fires a warm bullet straight to Otis's forehead. Otis is taken aback, but not damaged at all. Otis regenerates his bruise and the bullet is absorbed, only making Otis even more powerful. He straightens himself upright again, and laughs amusingly._

Otis: "Where is your god now?"

 _The farmer yelps for assistance but can receive none so far out in the wilderness. Otis's eyes brims with corruption and maliciousness. He advances to the anxious farmer who makes his last breath. Otis picks up the farmer and begins to bash his head onto the own farmer's tractor. After a few blows, the farmer still lives. Otis laughs and begins to play with his victim. He ties the farmer to a pole and drives the tractor at full speed, ramming his owner. The farmer shrieks as the tires cripple his legs. After a few minutes, Otis had enough with his plaything and finally decides to exterminate his remaining time on the earth. Otis gets off the tractor and tears a piece of hardwood off the wall. The beaten down, incapacitated farmer struggles to catch his breath, and now his lifetime is coming to a deadline as Otis makes his path to him. The farmer pleads for mercy._

Farmer: "You.. You don't have to do this.."

Otis: "Shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch. You think you're a god, don't you? Owning us, talking to us like we're fucking retarded. Well guess what bub? You're going to fucking die. Bitch."

 _The Farmer laughs, knowing his life is coming to an end._

Farmer: "Remember last week, the five star meal I gave to all you worthless fucking animals? That was actually my son's feces."

 _Otis makes a disgusted face and begins to gag._

Otis: "You lowlife piece of shit... That's it!"

 _The farmer laughs, but not for much longer. Otis runs to him at the speed of sound, jumps, and lands smack down on the farmer's skull and begins battering his cranium, repeatedly and endlessly. The Farmer begins squelching and after a few blows he finally stopped breathing, but Otis didn't stop. Otis kept slaughtering each ounce of flesh the farmer had left._

* * *

 _after an hour, the farm has been reduced to a slaughterhouse of animals, the farmer, and the farmer's family. Blood reached every inch of the farm and if you were to find yourself looking into the barn, you can only imagine the torture these victims felt. Gorey remains and deceased parts of living creatures filled the barn earnestly. Animal and Human limbs diced into pieces and thrown amongst the canvas of the barn, each with blood spurted into a long shadow of dark, red liquid._

 _To this day, otis begins to terrorize the town this farm was built on. The evil cow delivers carnage to the townsfolk of Oedeville. It is believed he lives amongst the caves, chomping on the remnants of his victims, old and new. He saves the corpse of Abby, piggy, and freddy as an ornament. He hangs their bodies on the wall and regularly clobbers their bodies when in exasperation. His everlasting fury may never end._

 _ **The End**_

 _May be continued if reaches enough popularity_


	2. Chapter 2

_2 Months After the Massacre Of Oedeville, The town lies in the center of Connecticut, abandoned. No one dares enters the city, knowing fully well what monster lies there. They have not seen it with their own two eyes, but they can understand what it's capable of. Effortlessly, he has wiped out the town of life. It is implied that he still resides in that area, and with that assumption, they have blocked off any sort of connection with Oedeville. Unfortunately for the monster, livestock is scarce, there remains no martyr left for him to devour. This dire conflict puts the evil scoundrel in a state of hopelessness. An addition to that, there's one untied end that he has yet to finish; An undead victim who has yet to be ravaged. Will this be a critical failure of the monster's task? What will the Cow do satisfy his needs this time?_

* * *

 _Otis strolls around his desecrated cave, unclean and full of rotten decomposed corpses. He ponders about what he will do with the remaining livestock he has yet to finish. He has limited resources to keep him living and on top of that he wonders how else could he possibly bear some more entertaining acts._

Otis: "There's not that much left to eat anymore. Well, I mean, I got Ferret, Abby, and Pig left but they're kinda sentimental. Plus, they're really useful to beat the shit out of when I'm angry as fuck. Ferret's long ass neck proves useful when I need to stretch some shit. I just get that need sometimes. Why am I talking to myself?"

 _Otis stops for a second, looks at his 3 treasures, and walks away from the room. Carelessly, he does not notice a flaw. Pig's blood-red eyes begin moving. He scans the area for any signs of Otis, luckily, he has yet to be found. Pig talks to himself._

Pig: "That fucking cow think's he's a god now, doesn't he.. He might've knocked me out but that was beginner's luck I promise! Once he gets back here he better hope I don't plunge my fatass on top of him. I'll make sure he pays for his mistakes! You hear me otis! Go fuck yourself!"

 _Otis's ears raise. He looks confused and on alert, knowing he heard something echo from the cave. Pig realizes that he spoke too loudly. He knows he's in trouble now._

Otis: "What the fuck was that?

 _Pig clasps his mouth with both of his trotters, his eyes enlarged and ears on edge. Otis walks back to his living room, which includes skulls prancing around like christmas lights. his television set is a broken demolished UPS box with a hole cut inside. Pig can't help but laugh whenever his eyes reach that ridiculous bundle of garbage. Otis detects Pig's lively expression after a few moments. Pig knows he's in trouble._

Otis: "I'm not fucking stupid, pigshit."

Pig: "Well, you were stupid enough to believe I was alive for 2 months. You may have not noticed, but I've been gathering information on how to end you. You compensate for your destruction! Do you think you're some sort of deity!? You fucking shit! I'll end you"

 _Otis laughs. How could such a diabetic fat fuck like Pig ever gain the strength to possibly kill a Powerful Demon such as himself? Otis facepalms and shakes his head, all while snickering. Although, he was quite impressed he can even move at all. He was a fat fuck, really. Pig looks at him with an anxious and also hopeless expression. Pig has always had a problem with confidence._

Pig: "Sto-Stop laughing Otis! I mean it!"

Otis: "You're pathetic, pigshit. Well, I guess your life ends now. Ahaha, of course that was a joke. I will enjoy making you suffer."

Pig: "N-no! Shut up! I'll kill you! I mean it!"

Otis: "Shut the fuck up, pigshit."

 _Otis slowly inches near Pig, who is clearly Frightened._

Pig: _No! I won't let him kill me, not like how he did to the others! Fuck this guy!_

 _Otis finally reaches Pig, close enough for Pig to smell his rotten, cannibalistic breath. Pig steers his face away with disgust. Otis laughs and jabs Pig's chunky cheek so hard that he makes a crack in his jaw. Pig yelps and tenders his injury._

Pig: "AWWWOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! YO-YOU SHOULDN'T HA-HAVE DONE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

 _Suddenly, Pig emits a golden aura. Pig's pupils also evaporate. He initiates a transformation. Pig continues yelling as he was in agony, Pig's muscles harden, his scalp forms golden, waving hair. He breaks free of his restraints and the wall behind him is utterly destroyed. Otis trembles at Pig's renewal. Who has he become? Pig drops smack down onto the cave floor with his fist hitting the floor earliest. The room jolts heavily as this action is completed. Pig removes his fists as dirt slides off the cave roof as an effect of the devastating blow. Otis, surprised, jumps back at Pig's sudden power. The screaming finally dies down, and Pig lifts his head up with a smirk, his pupils still dissolved, his hair swaying in the rhythm of the heat-sucking aura. Otis's face freezes in shock._

Otis: "Wha-What the actual fuck are you?"

Pig: "This is what I like to Call Super Hog. Impressed?"

 _Pig crosses his arm along his chest signaling assurance and confidence in his imminent victory. He also levitates slowly off the ground and floats, as if he was an immortal entity. Otis cannot grasp what this sudden upsurge of potential has accomplished. Can pig really put a break to this monster's bloodbath?_

Pig: "Your days are over, Otis."

Otis: "Not yet, I'm not giving up. So what, you've grown some stupid fucking hair and you can fly? Although admittedly, I don't understand how the actual fuck you can fly, but either way I'll just snag your fatass and drop you to the ground As I pound your obese skull against the solid ground! You will beg for mercy and I will laugh, then proceed to tear off your arm and bludgeon your lifeless corpse!"

Pig: "Hmph. You're all talk."

 _Otis is angered by Pig's cocky attitude. As a result, he charges head on against Pig. Pig again, laughs, and dodges Otis's deadly assault. Otis comes back with a volley of missed jabs. Pig laughs even louder._

Pig: "Now, it's my turn, buddy."

Otis: "SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!"

 _Pig flies instantaneously towards Otis, who is startled at Pig's lightspeed. Pig instant transmits himself to Otis, and with a cocky gesture, whispers;_

Pig: "Behind you, fool."

 _Otis jumps at that instant and Pig snickers. Pig sets his short, chubby legs back, and jolts it against Otis' spine. Otis is sent flying through the cave roof._

Otis: "AHHHHHHHHHH-"

 _Otis hits the ceiling and yelps in misery. The ceiling rumbles in response to the outbreak. Otis drops down against the floor, as Pig watches him with his arms crossed against his chest, smiling. Otis tries to pick himself up, but realizes all the bones in his body have been shattered and he is unable to move. Pig slowly approaches him, effortlessly, thinking of how he will torment his victim._

Otis: "Pl-Please, pigshit! I-I mean piggod! Did you really think I ever wanted to kill you!?"

Pig: "Well, you did clobber my stomach whenever you were frustrated. So Yes, I do think that, you fucking idiot."

 _Otis rolls over on his stomach in pain, rubbing it to tender to his wound. He takes a glance at it and finds his cow udder completely bruised, blood cruising from every crevice of his broken udder. Blood drizzling from the cracks of his fracture. Otis groans in pain._

Pig: "This is it for you, you fucked up piece of shit!"

 _Pig flies up into the air and stares down upon his inevitable sufferer. He grins, knowing he will avenge his mates back in the barn. as he floats in the air, he sheds a tear for the all the casualties of Otis's onslaught._

Pig: "This is for everyone! YOU DIE NOW!"

Otis: "NOOOOOOOOOO- AGGGGGGHHHHHH"

 _Pig begins falling quickly upon Otis. He accelerates rapidly all while yelling in furious emotion. Otis screams frantically and all of a sudden Pig hits the lamentable cow. Otis eyeballs pop out of his head with veins streaking around the pupils. His brain implodes from the sudden heavy impact of Pig. His body is completely demolished and decimated from the devastating stroke. Pig removes himself off the body and looks back onto the disfigured cow that no longer seems recognizable. Blood is spread around his body, stretching all through out the cave ground. His udder is turned inside out, and flesh is piled out from the abdomen due to the impact that flattened him. Pig's 10 ton weight has finally proven useful._

Pig: "tha-that's what you get! asshole..!"

 _Otis lays on the ground in silence as pig stares at his repulsive rotting carcass. Pig is not satisfied yet. Pig walks on top of the Cow for round 2. He jumps smack down on his head and crushes it, causing blood to sputter out onto the floor. Pig laughs, thinking that it is enjoyable. Pig continues demolishing the cow and clobbers him repeatedly. His laughs become louder. Pig picks up the cow and slams him down the floor, creating another dent in the floor. Pig drills his fists onto Otis as blood splatters onto Pig's Insane face. Pig does one last final blow to Otis's chest, which creates a huge crater onto his already wounded body. Pig picks himself up, walks away, and peers onto the scene he has created. Pig laughs dementedly, as he reforms into his normal state._

* * *

 _Hours later, Pig finds a way out of the cave and drags his old friend, now victim, Otis out onto the outside world. As he drags Otis' deranged carcass, which conveyed Pig's urine, blood trickles onto the floor, wherever the corpse goes. Pig sees the demolished city, and cries, in both happiness of his triumph and sadness of Otis' destruction. He smiles, thinking there will be a bright tomorrow._

 _Sadly, There won't be. Naive Pig did not realize there was a SWAT team, ready to fire on whatever exits the cave. Pig is caught dumbfounded, and an Apache helicopter hurls a ballistic missile which dismantles the entire mountain which Otis has lived upon. The SWAT Team cheer as a huge waterfall of Pig's blood spurts into the air. Pig's and Otis's body were completely disintegrated, and Pig screamed one last time.._


End file.
